


Megane

by zhyn



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimers: Some MitKo loving, from Shohoku High School and Slam Dunk circa 2005. What is probably the best example of nonsensical fluff from yours truly. :D—zhyndia k.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Megane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Some MitKo loving, from Shohoku High School and Slam Dunk circa 2005. What is probably the best example of nonsensical fluff from yours truly. :D—zhyndia k.

Kogure was walking off more slowly than usual after their practice. Something in the line of the hunched shoulders made Mitsui go after him. "Oi, Kogure, wait up, will you?"

Kogure was very quiet, he noticed. Normally he'd sk Mitsui stuff about practice, or how his schoolwork was going. And there was that piece of paper in his hand that was obviously the reason for his troubled look. "What's up, Kogure?"

"Ayako got me these," he said, handing the flyer. It was for an optometry shop offerring discounts on contact lenses. Mitsui looked at it, then glanced up at him, checking if there was anything wrong with his glasses. "What do you think?"

"They're too expensive." Mitsui said, dismissing the flyer with a flick of his fingers. Kogure scrambled to catch it before it fell on the ground. "You've always worn glasses, why would you want to change now?"

"It's more practical to wear contacts, especially during games."

"But the grades of your glasses are too high for contacts."

"They aren't. At least that was what they told me."

Mitsui stopped walking. "You've asked already?" Why did he sound so accusing?

"No, I meant the last time I had an eye checkup. I've been thinking about it for a while."

"But glasses are much cooler. When the time comes and you play professional basketball you can get those goggly things that NBA players use."

"Baka, I can't aspire for pro, not like you and Akagi."

"Baka, neither can I."

And why did that bald statement make Kogure's chest ache?

"You have a better reason?" he asked, rather than ask Mitsui to explain what he meant.

Mitsui didn't say anything, but the smile forming on his lips told of a brilliant idea. "I have the best reason in the world."

"What is?"

Mitsui bent to push them up the bridge of Kogure's nose. With all seriousness he said, "You're much cuter with glasses."

Kogure flushed. "Don't joke like that!" he shouted to Mitsui's back.

-end megane-  



End file.
